


Once Apon A Love Triangle

by Aussie0810



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Flarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussie0810/pseuds/Aussie0810
Summary: No one has been on earth for 97 years, until now. Juvenile Delinquents have been sent down from the ark to determine whether the earth is survivable or not. Then they realized there are people on the ground, survivors. the last person on the ark to be born on earth wasn't the last grounder.
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Clarke Griffin, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: the 100





	1. The Begining

> * * *
> 
> I feel the sun on my face. I see trees all around me, the scent of wildflowers on a breeze. It’s so beautiful. In this moment, I’m not stranded in space. It’s been ninety-seven years since a nuclear apocalypse killed everyone on earth, leaving the planet simmering in radiation. Fortunately, there were survivors. Twelve nations had operational space stations at the time of the bombs. There is now only the Ark, one station forged from the many. We’re told the earth need another hundred years to become survivable again. Four more space-locked generations, and man can go home, back to the ground. The ground, that’s the dream. This is reality. Reality sucks.  
> A guard walked into Clarke Griffins prison cell. Clarkes father, Jake Griffin, found a glitch in the oxygen farms and wanted to tell the everyone on the Ark about it. No one else agreed with him, he got floated. Kane the Vice Chancellor, Marcus Kane, decided to include Clarke in these charges since she knew about the glitch. She got put in solitary since she was still a minor.  
> “Prisoner three one nine,” the guard said, “face the wall.” Clarke was confused, she is not eighteen yet she still has another month. She replied, “No. I don’t turn eighteen for another month.” “Hold out your arm.” The guard motioned for Clarke to take off her watch, the watch was her fathers, of course she wasn’t going to just take it off. Clarke grabbed the Taser stick from the guard and shocked him. Then she made a run for the door, as she ran out she heard something that she hadn’t heard in a long time. Her mother’s voice, “Clarke. Stop” Abby Griffin, Clarkes mother said. “Mom?” Clarke gasped and started to cry into her mother’s shoulder she wasn’t sure whether it was because she hadn’t seen her in so long or if it was because she was about to be floated or both. Then everything went black.  
> “Welcome back.” A familiar voice said. It was Wells, the one person she hated more than the chancellor, her ex-boyfriend. “What the hell are you doing here,” Clarke said back. “I came here for you, Clarke.” Wells responded. Clarke was angry and would rather be in her cell then sitting next to the monster who got her father killed. Then all of a sudden the lights went off and the dropship started to shaken violently, then silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be much longer, I know this one was kind of short.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

She opened her eyes, fearing what she was going to see. How many of them had been killed? As soon as she saw that everyone still in their seats were fine she quickly unbuckled herself and went to check on the three kids that had gotten out of their seats. One of the kids was Finn Collins, he got arrested for an illegal spacewalk that went wrong and ended up letting three months’ worth of oxygen out into space.

When she realized neither of the other two kids were breathing she checked Finn making sure he had no serious injuries, none of his were, he had a few bruises and a little cut on his face but other than that he was perfectly fine. “The door is on the lower level!” a delinquent yelled. Clarke snapped up and climbed down the ladder. “Back it up, everyone.” A tall, brown haired boy said, Clarke could tell he was a little older than the rest of them but she didn’t care. “The air could be toxic!” Clarke yelled out to the boy. “If the air is toxic we are all dead anyway.” He replied.

“Bellamy?” someone from the crowd of kids said, “Octavia! Look how big you’ve gotten.” A surprised and excited Bellamy said. Octavia pushed her way through the crowd and hugged Bellamy. Bellamy smiled and hugged her back. Someone in the crowd yelled, “That’s Octavia the girl they found hidden under the floor. Octavia tried to run at them but Bellamy held her back and whispered into her ear, “Don’t let them remember you as that kind of person,” Octavia responded back, “What else are they going to remember me by.” “As the first person to set foot on earth in 100 years” he said and smiled. Then he pulled the lever and all these different scents came flooding into Clarkes nose. Octavia took a few shaky steps and then jumped right off the dropship door. “WE’RE BACK BITCHES!” she yelled at the top of her lungs. Then all at once everyone came pilling out of the metal ship that they had been in for the last 40 minutes.

Clarke was looking at her map when she came to a clearing and looked across. Then she realized, _they dropped the kids on the wrong mountain_. Then Finn walked up to her and said, “Why so serious princess?” joking around. He looked at him with an un-satisfied look and he finished, “You don’t like being called princess, now do you princess.” Clarke ignored him by saying, “You see the ridge over there----Mount Weather.” She sighed and then continued, “They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain!”

Clarke was packing her bag so they would have everything they needed to get to Mount Weather, _a canteen, a couple protein packs, two thin blankets, and a knife one of the delinquents made out of scrap metal from the bits of the dropship that had fallen off during the rough landing._ Finn walked up to her and asked, “Are you ready?” “Yep.” She replied, as she slipped her bag over her shoulder. “But how are the two of us going to bring back enough food for 100?” she questioned. Finn turned and snatched two boys, about Clarkes age, from behind them. “Make that four.” He said patting both kids on their backs. Octavia came strolling up and said, “sounds like a party, make it five.” Clarke started walking off and said, “Come on if we are going to get there before dark we need to leave now.” All five teens started walking when Bellamy yelled out to Octavia, “Where do you think you’re going?” “For a walk” she responded sarcastically. And out into the woods where the kids had no idea what they we’re going to run into, what dangers would come their way, the five juvenile delinquents walked right out of the camp with backs straight and heads tall.

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be out between Thursday and Sunday. Kudos are appreciated a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for no updates my sister just had a baby and I'm spending time with my family. I will have the next chapter up on Wednesday around 7:00 p.m.


End file.
